Great Escapes
by Eris Jade Black
Summary: **One Chapter Only, don't hate me** \\Sookie POV/ All human AU. Sookie Stackhouse is a freelance photographer, currently working with Great Escapes magazine. When her boss and best friend Lafayette sends her to Wyoming for a photo shoot at a ranch, she's not sure what to do, especially when the subject of the photos is the drool worthy ranch manager...


A/N: Well here goes nothing. I do not own the characters; I just like to play with them. Especially the Viking sex god. This is a completely all human story, I think my plot bunnies are afraid of the dark..lol **NOTE: This story will not be finished. I just wanted to post the chapter after finding this folder after 6 years of not looking at it. Don't judge me too harshly.**

Hi, my name is Sookie Stackhouse and I am a photographer with Great Escapes, the travel magazine. I live in Shreveport, Louisiana. My week was going great till I got home Wednesday from my last assignment. That was the day that I had walked in on my fiancé Bill and his ex-wife doing the deed in my bedroom. I don't think I really cried at all. I didn't have the nick name Crazy Sookie for nothin'. Let's just say that when I was done screaming, most of the things that Bill had left at my home suddenly went up in smoke the next day and the ashes were mailed to him. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," they say. My boss Lafayette was happy that I finally had seen what everyone else was trying to show me. That was about three months ago. So when I was given the chance to go out to Wyoming on assignment, let's just say I wasn't all that excited. Seriously, what is out there that could be so interesting that my editor decided to send me there?

"Sookie girl you need to get out of Shreveport and see the rest of the world again." That Lafayette, not only is he my boss, but sometimes I swear he was trying to be my "Fairy Godmother".

"What's the point? I've seen it all. What does Wyoming have that I do not have here?"

"Oh, just lots of fine lookin' men in tight jeans and cowboy boots." Damn him. I can't believe he would use that knowledge against me. The things we say while drunk should not be used at work. You see, I have a weakness for guys in western wear. I mean have you seen Toby Keith? That man is like sex on a stick, with the hat. Yummy.

So now here I am, after an eight hour flight, sitting next to the most annoying man on the way to Dallas, then the creepiest guy on my connector flight from Denver to Cheyenne, I finally made it to Wyoming.

After meandering through the airport to get to the baggage claim, I was finally able to see the area outside of the airport. Clear blue skies for miles and a mountain range out in the distance. It was truly beautiful. I pulled out my camera and started taking some shots of the scenery. Sadly, I was also not looking at where I was going and ended up walking into a wall. I thought it was a wall, until about part of the way to the ground I was caught by a large calloused hand and helped back up. As I was about to say thank you, I looked up, and up, this guy was really tall, about 6'5" and looked into the bluest eyes I have ever seen.

"I am so sorry; I so didn't mean to run you over like that." I attempted my nervous smile, failing miserably.

"Not to worry ma'am." The wall gave me a toothy grin. At this point I noticed that he was holding a sign that had my last name on it. "I believe I am here for you."

"Yeah, that would be me." I stuck my hand out, "I'm Sookie, and you are?"

He gave a deep chuckle, "Eric Northman at your service, ma'am." He tipped his hat at me with another sexy smile. I followed him to his truck, getting an excellent view of his blue jean covered backside. Yummy. This guy was my walkin' talkin' fantasy, and I was going to be spending thirty minutes with him, in his truck to get to the ranch.

Eric was very funny, and charming. As he was telling me some things about the ranch, I started wondering if cowboys were like this back in the day. He explained that he was the manager of the ranch and that he was going to make sure that my stay would be memorable. My mind went on over drive; I started daydreaming about Eric and myself with him in just his hat.

" _Ungh," I moan as he sheathed himself into me. Eric gave me time to adjust before setting our slow pace._

" _Lover you feel so good." I start to meet his thrusts, causing our coupling to become frantic as we race to our orgasms. My Viking Cowboy starts to roll my nipples to even harder peaks as I start that uphill climb._

" _Cum for me my lover," As he says this, he reached down between us and massaged my clit. I was almost there. Then I swear, I could hear someone calling my name from across the barn. I looked over Eric's shoulder…_

"Miss Stackhouse? Are you okay?" I must have dozed off; Eric was looking at me with concern.

"Umm, sure. I mean, yes I'm fine. Must have dozed off." I checked my face for drool or something.

"Are you sure? You were moaning like you were in pain." Eric gave me a sexy smirk. Busted.

Attempting to get away from the subject, I looked at the window. It was beautiful. There was a mountain range in the distance, and grazing lands as far as the eye could see. I could see myself moving out here some day. That is if Lafayette would let me work from home, out of state.

After a while, we started to crest a hill. As I looked out ahead of the truck, I caught a glimpse of the ranch. It was huge. I've seen the horse farms in Kentucky, but those have nothing on this. It was beautiful, with its many barns and out buildings. There were white wood fences near where the horses were kept. It was a flurry of activity, with farm hands finishing up the mid-day chores, and bringing in some of the baby animals for the day.

"Welcome to Nordstjärnan Farms." Eric proclaimed proudly as we drove under the archway. "I'll bring you up to the big house to get your bags unloaded, Amelia should have dinner one shortly, then you can meet the rest of the guys."

I don't know why I was disappointed to hear about this Amelia. Jealousy much? It's not like I want to know Eric in more than just this friendly way. _Yeah right._

The truck stopped in front of this two story house. It was white with a wraparound porch, which looked perfect for sitting and watching the sunset over the mountains. Eric grabbed my bags out of the back, refusing to let me help.

"You're a guest here; you don't have to lift a finger." He gave me a charming smile and led me into the house.

"So is Amelia your wife?" I tried to ask this as politely as possible. I mean I did just fantasize about the man. The look that he gave me however, made me want to hit rewind on my mouth. He looked… saddened by the question, his eyes looked pained.

"No, she isn't my wife, just a very good friend that cooks for the guests and crew." With that he brought me to my room and left my bags near the bed. His whole attitude towards me changed. "If you head back down the stairs and to the left, then follow the hall all the way back that is where you will find the kitchen. I need to get back out to the barns."

I felt like crying. I didn't mean to upset this beautiful man. His gruffness definitely put me in my place. I quickly unpacked my things and followed Eric's directions to the kitchen. It was bigger than the one in my Gran's house. A large professional grade stove on one wall, a large double door fridge on the opposite one. Then there was the island in the middle of the room that would be any prep cooks wet dream. I was brought out of my musings by someone clearing their throat.

"Hi, I'm Amelia." _Well isn't she the perky one. Wow where did that come from?_ "You must be Sookie. Eric was just telling me about you."

"Oh? I hope I didn't come across as a loon." I really hoped that he didn't tell her about the daydreaming I was doing in the truck with sound effects. Changing the subject, "This place is really beautiful."

"Yeah, when the original owners decided that ranching was no longer for them, they sold the farm to Eric and his wife. He had put eleven years into this place, so when the Maddens offered this place to him, he couldn't not take it." The look I gave her must have been one of confusion, "you didn't know that Eric owned the place?"

"No, actually he introduced himself as the manager." Another thought occurred to me, "You said that he and his wife owned Nordstjärnan."

"Well, I shouldn't even be telling this to you. Eric lost his wife a few winters ago. That's all I'll say. It isn't my place to give the boss' personal business away." Amelia had a sad and far off look, then seemed to snap out of it. "Why don't you head outside; we'll be eating out at the pavilion tonight." And with that she was back to cooking.

Now I really felt bad. Not only had I fantasized about Eric, I also brought up bad memories. I need to learn to keep my mouth shut.


End file.
